Five years later
by kikkie
Summary: Aloy is female hero of the decade for video games! (As said by WatchMojo). So I am making a story for her! Five chapters, no ratings yet but I am leaving it M for cursing. Enjoy!


Kikkie: Aloy is female hero of the decade for video games! (said by watch Mojo) and I could not agree more! So in honor of her greatness and her story, that should get a sequel, by the way, I am making a five-chapter story. I will not give this story a true rating, but I will put it in the M area. I don't know how this story will go, but I want you all to know that I am happy for Aloy!

* * *

"Have you seen Aloy recently?" Avad asked the red feather hunter dressed in that stood by his throne named Nil (honestly, we all know the characters. I am not describing them unless they are wearing something different). The young king was slowly walking away, or rather sneaking away from the peering eyes of his kingdom. Today was a special day, one that he and a small group of people started five years ago.

Next to him, was the silent hunter that had been by his side since the end of the metal war with the Eclipse. Now tip-toeing away through a hidden passage HADES created in the castle while destroying it, Avad and Nil made their way into the dead of night in Meridian. The city wasn't as jumpy and full of life like it use too. Ever since the attack from the Eclipse, things had drastically changed.

For starters, many of the sun kingdom's people began to buy land and spread out for farm work and religion. Since machine were no longer a large threat to man, nor were the Eclipse, people felt it was time to go out and start their own business and flourished! Which did wonders for the Sun kingdom!

Another thing that has become large in recent years is the foreign natives coming from all over the world. The Nora being one of them, many of the tribe's people had moved to Meridian to start a new life. And thanks to both Aloy and Avad, their lives were now better.

That being said, the city is now empty, only filled with sleeping people. Allowing Avad and Nil to sneak around to one of the largest buildings in the city, the Hunter's Lounge. Once there, they were greeted by Varl! Now a chief of the new Nora villages south of Meridian.

"King Avad." Varl spoke as he walks towards the king. Offering a hand, the king shakes it in glee.

"It is glad to see you again," Avad says in glee with a smile on his face. Nil nods his head before walking past him. The lounge was empty, with only a few people in the large building. This was an order by the SunHawk, Talanah! Who currently was sitting at a table filled with many different people, but all with a common interest.

"It is about time you came Avad, I was about to drink your poison!" Enerd chuckles as he holds up Avad's cup. The king chuckles at him as he walks over, taking a seat next to the large man strong enough to take down a thunder jaw. Nil takes a seat next to Vanasha. Without hesitation, he takes a glass and begins to drink. Sipping lightly on the heavy liquored drink that Aloy had sent over to them…but was not present for the matter.

"Any sign of Aloy?" Uthid asked the men and women sitting at the round table. Their smiles turn to frowns as their minds begin to wonder.

"No, a trambler delivered this to the edge of Meridian with Aloy's name on it. And some other food as well." Sona growled in annoyance as she stares down at her plate of colorful foods that was filled with delicious tastes that many get to try. It disgusted her!

"A Stormbird threw this at our doorstep. Nothing more from Aloy was heard since…" Petra explained. "To send a bird to greet us is insulting! And then having it just die in front of you for spare parts is an even bigger insult!"

"At least it's a sign she's still alive," Nakoa says. "A couple of weeks ago, a charger came to the village. It offered strange medicine that was made by Aloy and the goddess. The Higher up's believed it to be a sign that Aloy was living with the goddess."

"A faint and pathetic sign. For all, we know its not her." Petra growled.

"True, it could be someone else…" Teb muttered. "To know that five years have passed since I have seen her face. It makes me…feel empty in a way."

"I too feel empty without her," Inatut says. "It is been…quite without her in the ice lands. The frost Claws don't even attack. When a hunter gets near, they either shut down or run away. It is strange and worries both me and my people."

"The goddess has her daughter back, it does not need to hurt us anymore," Sona muttered, gaining all eyes on her. "Aloy was given to us by the goddess to stop the metal devil. Now that her time is spent, she is no longer needed by us. Aloy has returned to her home, sending gifts to tell us she is alright. And I for one have accepted that.

"She should be here with us," Varl muttered. Suddenly, a hand smacks against the back of his head, making him flinch violently to look at the woman. Nil, who was happily eating his food and listening, shrugs his shoulders before saying:

"Technically speaking, she is alive and well." Nil said, gaining the ears of all the soldiers and fighters at the round temple. "She lives up in the mountains by this machine creating cave."

"Wait…what?" Avad asked in both shocked and confusion…with a small bit of hate. "Where is Aloy?"

"Up on some mountains north of here," Nil says with ease as he cuts his delicious red meat into small pieces to chew. He was ignoring all the staring eyes on him, or rather, he didn't seem to care for them.

How long have you known about this?" Varl asked.

"About three months." Nil chuckled. Suddenly, Petra and Teb stood up from their seats to glare at the huntsmen.

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?" They both said at the same time, anger filling the room along with their voices.

"I promised Aloy I would not say anything." Nil tells the two as he finishes his plate. Grabbing a napkin, he looks up to the two upset friends. "With that being said, tomorrow, I shall wake up at dawn to head over to Aloys home. She asks me to deliver some parts from a trader that she could not get herself. I shall leave the palace just as the sunlight kisses the night sky…"

"Wait, why is he telling us this?" Inatut asked, only to be silenced when Vanasha punched him in his groin.

"When the sun rises, I will find myself by the mountains if I use a large group of mechs to carry me into the village. There, I will find a mountain in the shape of a face, and in its left eye, a light that will be my beacon back to Aloy.

"Again, why is he telling us this?" Inatut asked. Enerd was the first to roll his eyes at the stupidity he saw before him. Luckily for them, Avad decided to take control. Raising his glass to the table of warriors, he smiles ear to ear before shouting:

We leave tomorrow!" Avad chuckled awkwardly before everyone in cheer.

* * *

Kikkie: Watch Mojo branded Aloy Heroine of the decade and I could not agree more! She is awesome! And in honor of it, I will write this five-chapter story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
